Una Vuelta al Pasado
by Vovin Nox
Summary: Mamimi Samemija,vive en Nueva York... trabaja como fotógrafa,han pasado 8 años desde que Haruko desapareciera en el cielo en su moto en busca de Atomsk... todo parece muy normal en la vida de Mamimi,pero... su pasado aun puede mas con ella...


**N.A**: **Este primer episodio es mas un prólogo... una parida que se me ocurrió mientras veia un anuncio de television xDD pero que supe desde el primer momento que asi deberia empezar este fic... xDDD desde el pensamiento mas hondo y mas primario de Mamimi,desde ahí decidí empezarlo y asi he hecho asi que puede resultar demasiado rayante pero bueno al final de este episodio se entendera todo mejor aunke luego ya empezará lo realmente interesante ;-) Espero ke os guste xDDD  
Dejad reviews! xDDDD**

De donde viene ese sonido tan estridente? es como si me estuviera taladrando el cerebro desde dentro y me lo estuviera arrancando,es como hacer... Ka-Pam!

Voy a ciegas,guiada por el sonido,un sonido que cada vez se hace mas insoportable,pero tengo que saber de donde viene,tengo que quemarlo... el Gran Canchi me lo a ordenado,el Gran Kanchi,si,el Angel de las Llamas Negras

Ese sonido,nunca habia sido escuxado antes en Japon... pero... estoy en Japon,aun sigo en Mabase?... no estoy en Nueva York? todo esta demasiado confuso,solo tengo que seguir seguir seguir y... Ka-Pam,solo encender mi mechcero,el mechero con el que otras tantas veces el Gran Kanchi me ordenó quemar cosas... quemar el instituto... quemar coches,ciudades... pero sobre todo quemar el instituto... era necesario... todos tenian que morir...

Al fin llego al sonido,ahora es aun mas ensordecedor,es odioso,estridente e insoportable... entro... todos gritan alguien canta,pero oh Gran Kanchi? es esto un castigo? porque,porque a tu hija mas predilecta... pq a mi...

Oh! ... noooo... ahhh Gran Kanchi... NO! esto es mucho peor que aquellos robots que procedian de mi cerebro... de mi cerebro?... la Medical Mechanical... era la Medical Mechanical..? era mi cerebro?

Ka-Pam!

NO! El mechero esta en mi mano... ahora solo queda chasquear... chasquear... y... Ka-Pam! El Gran Kanchi hará el resto... el Angel de las Llamas Negras... el todopoderoso... EL GRAN KANCHI!

Chas!...

Chas! Chas!...

No enciende...

Chas!

Ka-Pam!

De repente el suelo empieza a arder... pero no me quemo... yo soy la diosa del Fuego... Mamimi Samemija... la hija predilecta del Gran Kanchi!

Oigo gritos, alguien grita VIVA EL REAGEETON!

Gran Kanchi es ese Reageeton el castigo enviado por ti hacia mi? por que? por que?... Por que ya no me contestas como antes...?

Siento el calor y la gente gritando huyendo despavorida pero yo no me quemo... salgo del local,el fuego hace su curso... el Angel de las Llamas Negras se a desplegado... esta mas vivo que nunca...

OHH! GRAN KANCHI! YO TE RESUCITO!

La puerta del local se cierra,oigo cerrarse... sigo oyendo la gente gritar... sigo ciega,el Gran Kanchi no deja que nadie salga,todos estan ardiendo dentro... todos gritan gritando sus por que? quien eres? pero son tan ignorantes y tan incultos como para no saber que eres el dios mas todopoderoso de todo el mundo... nadie puede con el Gran Kanchi! nadie... es el Angel de las Llamas Negras es el todo,es el principio de todo y tambien será el final de todo...

Reageeton... el sonido estridente e insoportable... hace años oi que en Europa se escuchaba... pero tanto se a extendido este virus mortal para los oidos y para la humanidad que a llegado a Japon... Japon?... estoy en Japon? esto no es Nueva York?... donde estoy?...Oh Gran Kanchi! ILUMINAME CON TU GRAN FUEGO! Ka-Pam!

De todas formas todo pasó... a acabado con el virus mortal y la gente que lo extendía... a acabado con todo... porque el es el Gran Kanchi!... El... Angel de las Llamas Negras...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De repente Mamimi se despierta sobre saltada... todo a sido un sueño

Un Sueño?... Dice Mamimi ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado,un gesto muy tipico en ella

Tooooodo a siiiiidoooo uuuuun sueeeñooooo... buahhh tengo que ir a trabajar... pero... estoy en Japon?... Nueva York?...

Que es esto?...


End file.
